


quiet

by Mongo00



Series: holding on (to life) [26]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (the "he" is tyler), Depression, Gen, Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongo00/pseuds/Mongo00
Summary: He lays in bed with daydreaming eyes, barely breathing, waiting until he doesn’t have to anymore.





	quiet

He closes all of the windows, blinds, and curtains to blackout his house. He hasn’t left his room in days and spends most of his time curled up in bed. Numbness courses through his veins as he stares blankly at the cream colored walls. He unplugs his house phone after his personal one runs out of battery in order to avoid outside contact. The isolation brought him temporary peace from the constant chaos in his head. He lays on the bed going in and out of consciousness throughout the days. He feels no urge to eat but manages to occasionally sip some water. He hasn’t taken his meds since isolating himself, causing his depression and anxiety to dangerously peak once again. He currently doesn’t care about his mental or physical state, rather favoring a sedentary lifestyle in exchange for some quiet. The absence of showering is evident in his oily hair and dirt covered skin but he doesn’t care enough to do anything about it. He wishes death would take him but doesn’t have the energy to chase it. He lays in bed with daydreaming eyes, barely breathing, waiting until he doesn’t have to anymore.


End file.
